


Hiding in plain sight

by holdinghearts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinghearts/pseuds/holdinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stark finds out he has a daughter Emily Ann. Pre iron man/ during</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this in my head for a while and decided to post it please don't tear me apart it's a lot different than I've done before and if you guys like it I'll post more of it

I walked down the stairs in a stunning silver dress Pepper had bought me. The room filled with music turned to a room full of cheering. I started laughing when sparklers lit around me. My father was always one for theatrics, but this is not the start of my story so I guess I should start at the start. My name is Emily Ann Stark and I am Tony Stark’s daughter.

So I guess I’ll start at where my life had ultimately changed 8 years ago. I was just a little 10 year old girl stuffed into my bedroom covered in bruises. My mother was a terrible woman as was my stepdad. I put up with 10 fucking years of those assholes but that’s another story for another time. Anyway I’ll start my story.  
~~~~8 years ago~~~

I stood at my bedroom watching a fancy car pull up. My mother had told me to stay in my room and even though I knew if I was caught I would be severely punished. I couldn’t help my curiosity though it was one of my worst habits, so I snuck out of my room and hid behind a corner ever so often looking around it. I watched as a man with dark brown hair, a goatee and sunglasses greeted my mother followed by a chunky looking man and a tall beautiful strawberry blonde. The two men were in suits and the woman was wearing a white skirt and pale blue blouse her smile was soft and sweet. I hadn’t seen a woman that looked so soft and happy before and not sickly like my drug addict mother.

“So where’s the girl I would like to meet her before I start forking out a shit ton of money.” The man with the goatee said and my mother went stiff.

“She’s at school.” My mother lied. I hadn’t been to school in a week since I’d been punished for standing out so much my mother had hit me and told me to just be normal. It wasn’t really my fault that I excelled in every class I didn’t ask to be smart hell I didn’t ask for any of this.

“Uh no she isn’t she’s standing behind that wall.” The man with the goatee said pointing in my direction causing my heart to stop. I was going to be in so much trouble. “Come out and say hello Emily.” The man said and I obeyed my mother shot daggers at me.

“She looks hurt.” The redhead woman said kneeling next to me touching my cheek.

“She fell at school.” My mother lied.

“Tony.” The woman said to the man and the man examined the finger shaped bruises on my arm.

“Well Happy call the police, Pepper Emily is going to come home with us.” Tony said and the red head Pepper picked me up whispering that it was going to be okay that I was safe and I believed her. I hadn’t known at the time it was Pepper’s first week as Tony’s assistant or that Tony Stark was my father.

~~~ 5 years later also known as 3 years ago ~~~

I sat in mine and my dad’s lab working on some device. I had been up all night furious with my father he had brought home some bimbo last night after his award ceremony. Sometimes I hated it when my dad acted like a teenager always partying and sleeping with strange women. You’d think the man would learn after finding out he had an illegitimate daughter but no. What made it worse was that he and Pepper obviously had a thing.

“You’re up early kid.” Tony (my dad) said turning up the music I had playing.

“Couldn’t sleep.” I answered not even looking up from my project.

“Me neither.” He replied sitting down to work on something too. 2 hours later after Pepper had undoubtedly kicked out the strange woman she came down the stairs heels clicking. She turned off the music and started talking to dad about some business things before looking over at me.

“Couldn’t sleep again Emmy?” She asked and I nodded Pepper had helped Tony raise me. Pepper was probably the best thing dad and I had in our lives for years. “Go get some sleep your dad has a plane to catch and I can wake you up later for our plans sweetie.”

“You have plans? I don’t like it when you have plans.” I heard my dad say and I rolled my eyes.

“I’m aloud to have plans on my birthday” She said.

“It’s your birthday?” Pepper nodded “Already?”

“Isn’t that strange it’s the same day as last year.” Pepper quipped that was one thing I loved about Pepper she could deal with my father better than anyone even me.

“Get yourself something nice from me.” Dad said

“I already got her something nice from us dad.” I said before I ascended the stairs and went to bed. I woke up later and went shopping with Pepper before making her leave me and go out with her friends. I was more than safe alone I had happy just a floor below and Jarvis.

I sat in my classroom going over some dull math equation. I was 15 years old and a senior in high school my dad told me several times I could be graduated already but I wanted a little normal. The price of normal was pretending to be Pepper’s orphaned niece that she took in. It was simpler that way no one would come after me for being the daughter of the #1 name in weapon manufacturing.

“Emily Potts please report to attendance your aunt is here.” My teacher said after hanging up the phone. My heart sank Pepper never showed up to my school, sure Tony did but usually he just texted me and I’d ditch. When I got to attendance I saw Pepper standing next to our body guard Happy her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red. No one said anything until we got to the safety of the car.

“What’s wrong?” I asked and Pepper sniffled trying to keep herself together.

“Tony is missing in Afghanistan.” Pepper’s voice cracked and tears started pouring down my cheeks.

~somewhere in a cave~~ 

Tony stark was a prisoner of the 10 rings forced to build a bomb. He was currently playing a board game with another scientist.

“Got any family?” Tony asked

“Yes I will see them when I leave here you Stark?” The man asked

“Ya I have a daughter and that’s a secret I’ve kept from the whole world and I’ll do anything to get back to her. I need her probably more than she needs me.”

~~~~~back to Emily~~

3 months my father has been gone for 3 months Pepper and I had started losing hope that he was still alive. I am graduating in 2 weeks and my father’s probably dead. Needless to say I was feeling crushed I had only got 5 years with him and he was most likely dead. At least that’s what I thought until Pepper received a call from Colonel James Rhodes. They had found my dad and he was alive boarding a plane to come home. Pepper and I quickly got some things together and called happy. An hour later we were at the air field with red eyes and puffy cheeks. When the plane landed Tony stood from his wheel chair and when he was finally off I ran too him and hugged him.

“Daddy.” I said with a small sob he wrapped his arm tightly around me.

“Daddy?” Colonel Rhodes asked and I cursed I screwed up.

“Yes daddy I’m her dad she’s not Pepper’s niece and keep it quiet Rhodey.” My dad said with a smirk wrapping his arm around my shoulder walking me to the car where Pepper and Happy waited.

“Where to sir?” Happy asked.

“The hospital.” Pepper said and after a few minutes of bickering it was decided Happy would take us all to get burgers and then have a press conference much to mine and Pepper’s dismay. I stood behind reporters with a container of French fries next to Pepper. 

“Ms. Potts may I speak to you for a moment?” I overheard a man asked coming up next to Pepper.

“I’m not part of the press conference but it’s starting now.” She said both of us assuming he was some reporter.

“I’m not a reporter I’m agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.” Coulson said handing Pepper a card.

“That’s quite a mouthful.” Pepper said.

“You should make it an acronym the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division could be called S.H.I.E.L.D.” I said earning a smile from Coulson.

“We’re working on it.” He replied.  
I walked outside. I hated press conferences. I just wanted to go home and sit in the lab with my dad. When he left I hadn’t even said goodbye. He almost DIED and I didn’t even tell him I love him before he left and now here we are at some stupid press conference. 

A few hours later, after a storm of question about Stark Industries stopping weapons production and a ride home with Pepper I finally got what I wanted. 

“I can’t believe you got it to work.” I said excitedly looking over specs of my dad’s miniature working ARC reactor. “In a fucking cave no less!”

“Don’t let Pepper hear you cuss like that I’m sure she’d have a heart attack.” He said before explaining what he did. We worked for a few days before we had an even better  
ARC Reactor made.

“I should call Pepper to help.” I said watching her father dig for something in his chest making me gag.

“That’s probably a good idea Emmy.” Her father sighed and she ran upstairs.

Tony had spent a week down in the lab occasionally having me assist him with his latest project: a weapon suit. The only thing that really completely pulled him away was my graduation. He had showed up with a hoodie and a baseball cap trying to hide his identity. He wanted to make sure he didn’t steal the spotlight from any of the kids especially me. Pepper was back with me fixing my cap and gown my heart was racing. After I gave the valedictorian speech I waited for my name to be called.

“And next we have our brilliant valedictorian Emily Ann Potts.” The principle called out and the crowd erupted in cheers from friends and people from Stark Industries even Phil Coulson was there which was actually really strange. When I walked up on stage fire shot from it like a rock show. I’m pretty sure my eyes popped out of my skull and I was redder than a tomato. I looked across the auditorium where Pepper’s eyes were just as wide as mine and I watched her backhand my dad the obvious culprit. Without another word I grabbed my diploma and ran off the stage.

“Really Dad? REALLY?” I asked angrily. “All I wanted was to have a semi normal graduation and you practically set the fucking stage on fire.” 

“Emmy….you’re a fucking rock star you deserved to graduate like one.” Tony said shrugging.

“ Ok one language, and two, Tony she isn’t supposed to have very much attention drawn to her this will be on the news and everything! You could’ve hurt someone.” Pepper snapped. “I’m going to take Emmy out to dinner and call a cab to take us home.” 

By the time we got home I wasn’t as angry as I was I had fun with Pepper I always did. Pepper dropped me off and I walked into our house and I came across a giant hole. God only knows what my dad was up too.

“JARVIS, where’s dad?” I said asking the AI. “And why is there a giant hole in the floor?”

“Your father took the prototype suit for a test run, he’s down stairs would you like me to tell him you’re home Ms. Stark?” Jarvis replied.

“No thank you J I’m just going to go to bed.” I said going upstairs to my room. 

“Goodnight misses Emily.” The AI said.

I walked into my room. It was covered in graduation themed things. Stuffed animals with cap covered the bed and there was a large cake in my room. My dad did what he does best he went overboard. I shoved the stuffed animals to the floor so I could sleep and uncovered two wrapped boxes. The first was from Pepper, inside was a beautiful sliver bracelet that held green diamonds. Green was my favorite color. In the next box there was a simple silver necklace that read ‘Emmy’ and ‘Stark’ was engraved in the back. My dad loved attaching stark to whatever was mine I knew of everything he’s ever done I was his proudest achievement and he wanted to tell everyone I was his kid. It was something he told me regularly even before the Graduation ceremony. We both knew especially after his time in the cave that it was so dangerous for people to know.

The next night I was escorted to the fire fighter dance that my father created with Pepper I wore the jewelry Pep and dad had gotten me and a black dress. Pepper wore a gorgeous dress that dad and I had gotten her for her birthday. Pepper was promptly taken from me by my father after he arrived late. I wasn’t bothered that they left the two just needed to get their shit together my dad and I both knew he wouldn’t survive without Pepper. 

“Hello Emily.” A man said standing next to her.

“Agent Phil Coulson right?” I said and he nodded “You’ve been following us around an awful lot lately Mr. Coulson.”

“Agent Coulson” He said correcting me “I’m part of an agency that doesn’t like to be kept in the dark. We like keeping an eye on important people.”

“So you’re following Tony Stark around to see what his next move is.” I say and he nods.

“Your dad isn’t the only one we’re keeping an eye on.” Coulson said with a smile before walking off. Great lets chalk that up to 8 people that know who I am.

“Have you seen Tony?” Pepper asked.

“No I thought he was with you.”

“He came to get us a drink and that was 15 minutes ago.” Pepper said annoyed before some interviewer whisked her away. I walked to the bathroom to check my make up when I felt the silver on my chest warm up a bit. When I looked at in the mirror I saw the back was glowing green.

“What the hell?” I asked myself rubbing my thumb over the glowing ‘stark’. My eyes widened when a video of my father was display. Except it wasn’t a video it was a call.

“Hey Emmy, glad to see you figured out the device. It’s the only thing that can reach me at any time anywhere it just needs your thumb print to work. Anyway just wanted to tell you the suit worked.” My dad said happily grinning.

“You seem surprised Mr. Stark.” I said before pressing my thumb against the stark and shutting it off, not really in the mood to talk to him.

The next morning pepper and I went downstairs to find my dad. He was in the garage trying to get Jarvis to remove his suit.

“What’s going on here?” Pepper asked.

“Let’s face it this is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.” My dad said and Pepper looked a bit distraught. 

“Are those bullet holes?” She asked and he nodded.

“You told me the suit worked you didn’t tell me you were getting shot at!” I snapped my dad had been home for maybe 3 months and he was already trying to get himself killed again I was furious.

“Why don’t we all talk in the lab after I get the suit off?” My dad said and Pepper and I went to his lab both of us were upset. “People in my company have been dealing under the table and I need to stop them I need to find my weapons and destroy them.” He said then handed Pepper a flash drive to get shipping info.

“Tony you know I’d help you and Emmy with anything but I cannot help you if you are going out like this.” Pepper said and I stayed quiet I didn’t know what to say.

“There is nothing except this and Emily there are no art openings there is no benefit there is nothing to sign there is the next mission and making the world safer for You, Emmy and nothing else.” He said.

“Is that so? Well then I quit.” She said throwing the thumb drive on the table. “Emily if you need anything just call me.” She said hugging me.

“You stood by my side all these years while I reap the benefits of destruction and now that I try to protect the people I put in danger you’re going to walk out?” He asked and Pepper let go of me.

“You’re going to kill yourself Tony I’m not going to be a part of it Emily shouldn’t either but I can’t make her leave or walk away.”

“I shouldn’t be alive.” He said sitting down and tears started rolling down my cheek. “Unless it was for a reason I’m not crazy Pepper I just finally know what I have to do and I know in my heart that its right for everyone I don’t want this to be what Emily gets I don’t want her to inherit a body count.”

“You and Emily are all I have too you know.” Pepper sighed picking up the flash drive before walking up the stairs. Tony stood up and walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

“Dad please don’t get yourself killed.” I said.

“I love you so much Emmy and I am so proud of you.” He says my cheeks still stained with tears “Go with Pepper ok?”

“I love you too.” I said and I followed Pepper out to the car and she drove us to Tony’s office. She left me in the lobby to wait for her. A few minutes after she left Agent Coulson walked in.

“Hello agent Coulson.” I greeted when he sat down next to me. A few minutes later Pepper came rushing down the stairs.

“Ms. Potts we had an appointment, did you forget about our appointment?” Coulson said.

“Nope right now come on you can join Emmy and I for lunch.” She said without stopping.

Coulson drove Pepper and me to some S.H.I.E.L.D office as of Pepper’s request. I was forced to wait outside. Coulson told me I didn’t have a high enough clearance level for their super-secret meeting. That’s one thing I loved about my dad he never hid anything for me nothing was ‘above my clearance level. After a while Pepper filled me in my dad’s business partner hired someone to kill him and now she was on the phone with Rhodes who was on his way to check on dad who wasn’t answering his phone. I got in the car with Pepper and Coulson after she argued that I needed to stay with her.

“I might know how to contact him.” I said pressing my thumb to the Stark on the back it glowed green and warmed up Coulson look back surprised but Pepper’s eyes were fixed to the road. “Daddy...”

“Emmy.” Tony said out of breath.

“Are you ok?” I asked frantically.

“Obadiah took my ARC Reactor.” He gasped “I’m okay Pepper….She kept my old one…he threaten her.” He said before the connection cut out.

“He has everything he needs to make a suit then.” Coulson said calmly “We may need more agents.”

Of course when they reached the building I was told to wait in the car. Which was safe and fine and dandy till a fucking giant ass weapons suit attack my dad’s and started picking up cars around me. I screamed when he started to pick up the car I was in. I opened the door and rolled out of the seat hitting the ground hard.

“Fuck.” I cursed trying to get up but when I put pressure on my ankle it hurt too badly. I was pretty much screwed I couldn’t get out of the way. Well until someone picked me up off the ground and carried me to somewhere reasonably save.

“Are you ok Ms. Stark?” Agent Coulson said sitting me down on the ground.

“Ya I think I just broke my ankle.” I said and agent Coulson examined it.

“Definitely broken hold on.” He said before jogging to the car the other agents drove. He came back with some medical supplies. “This is going to hurt.” He put my ankle in place and wrapped it. The next thing I know there is a bright blue beam shooting into the sky. I quickly used my necklace when I heard Pepper screaming.

“Daddy…..Daddy please answer please.” I begged over and over until I heard his voice.

“I’m okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

So I’m going to do a quick recap my name is Emily Ann Stark and I am the secret daughter of the one and only Tony Stark. Well that fact only a few people know at this point anyway everyone else knows me as Emily Potts orphaned niece of Tony’s assistant Pepper Potts. Pepper and Tony are pretty much my only family. Oh and did I mention my dad is fucking Iron Man? Well unfortunately for any Iron Man fans out there this isn’t his story it’s mine.  
“I should get a job.” I groaned lying across the cushy white couch in our living room of stark tower. We were staying in our New your home for a while for Stark expo.   
“You are the daughter of a billionaire Emmy you don’t need a job.” My dad said leaning against the side of the couch.  
“I know but come on I graduated high school at 15 and no college now a days will let me enroll till I’m 17 so what am I going to do for a full year I mean I don’t have friends anymore?” I groaned.  
“Well you could be my intern.” Pepper said stepping into the room. “I could use some help sorting out your father and his company. Speaking of that Tony you have to make a speech at the Expo tonight.” Pepper said shuffling Tony out of the room and then she sat down on the edge of the sofa. “and I’m sorry about your friends Emmy.”  
“It’s fine it isn’t your fault that I’m a weird kid hiding in Iron man’s mansion and half of them only hung out with me cause I knew you Pep.” I sighed bitterly I had to remove myself from my old friends I had made because my dad was now Iron Man and Pepper Potts was the assistant to Iron Man and after what happened with Obadiah no one could be trusted. “By the way I think being your intern would be fun sign me up” I said with a smile trying to make her feel better which of course I succeeded.   
The next morning I was sat next to Pepper dressed almost exactly like her in a black pencil skirt and a dark green silk blouse my feet were being brutally murdered by a pair of black Prada heels Pepper had given me. I hate those damn things I couldn’t figure out how she could where them all the time. Pepper and I were seated behind Tony at some weapons hearing listening to old white men try to take away my father’s Iron Man suit calling it a ‘weapon’. Yup cause in the government hands it would be so much safer….not. I was pretty amused by my dad’s witty remarks I’d tell you what they all were and what happened at the meeting but that video is all over the internet so you can just go watch it.  
I presume you’re all back now and saw the epicness that was my father being who he always is the great theatrical Tony Stark. Well anyway later that week we were back in Malibu and Pepper and dad were bickering again. I was upstairs packing my things to go to Monaco waiting for Jarvis to give me the cue that it was time to bring down the cake and present for Pepper who was going to become his new CEO. My dad and I had talked about it for a few days we would surprise Pep and make her the CEO of Stark Industries. It was a little strange though it seemed my father was getting rid of quite of few things he loved that I didn’t.  
“Ms. Stark your father would like you in the lab with the things for Ms. Potts.” Jarvis rang out. I grabbed the cake I made and her present and ran down the stairs. I arrived at the door to see my dad uncorking champagne and handing a glass to Pepper.  
“I don’t know what to think.” Pepper said taking the glass.  
“Um like dad always says don’t think drink.” I said setting down the cake.  
“Emmy shouldn’t you be the successor?” Pepper asked me and I shrugged.  
“Technically I am whenever you decide to leave and hopefully that’s never.” I said handing her the present we got her it was similar to the one I had it read ‘Pepper’ on the front and ‘Stark’ was engraved in the back.   
“I….I love it” She said allowing dad to clip it around her neck explaining what it could do. The three of us could now contact each other anywhere.  
The next day dad and Happy were teaching me how to box when Pepper came in with the notoriety. She was tall and beautiful with curly dark red hair she looked strong and powerful like Pepper. Tony kept staring at her which was very annoying. Tony ordered her into the ring with Happy and me.  
“You ever box before?” Happy asked Natalie Rushman (The strange woman’s name.) I stood in the corner of the ring and just watched.  
“I have yes.” She said smiling.  
“Like Tai bo? Booty boot camp? Crunch? Something like that?” Happy asked and her face fell.  
“Really Happy? That’s fucking sexist. I hope she kicks your ass.” I said from my corner earning a grin and a nod from Natalie. She then glanced over at whatever Pepper and Tony were doing.  
“Rule number one never take your eyes of your opponent.” Happy said attempting to jab at her she grabbed his wrist before it even got to her flipped herself upside down putting happy in a headlock before taking him down. Pepper shot up from her seat and I started laughing.  
“Hey Pepper you need an actual assistant right? Not just an Intern?” I asked a huge grin plastered on my face as she released happy. “You should show me how to do that.”   
“That’s what I’m talking about.” Tony chuckled.   
“Emily sweetie you’re needed down at Stark industries to get your introduction class and tests done.” Pepper said smiling ushering me out of the room.  
“Do I have to do all that?” I asked groaning.  
“Yes now get going or you’ll be late.” Pepper said and I took the elevator upstairs.  
After a wonderfully hot shower I was ready for happy to take me to the tower. Pepper had set this all up as soon as I agreed to be her intern for the year, I was actually pretty excited. I wouldn’t be alone or bored or stuck in the lab I could meet some new people and kind of get involved in my families company. I sat outside the door of the testing room waiting in some fancy outfit Pep had gotten me. I was of course early.   
“Hello gorgeous.” A tall man with blonde hair bright green eyes and a sharp jawline that I was pretty sure could kill a man sat down next to me. He was very attractive. “Wade Wilson.” He said holding his hand out for me to shake.  
“Emily Potts.” I said shaking his hand. He had little scars all over any skin that I could see it was odd but it didn’t make him look any less handsome.  
“I didn’t know Mr. Stark was hiring models.” Wade said winking at me I chuckled and rolled my eyes.  
“He isn’t. I’m the new CEO’s intern.”   
“Well the CEO is a very lucky man.” Wade said with a playful smirk. A man came out the door and called my name.  
“The CEO is a woman.” I said standing up and walking into a different area where I was led to a testing room. I put on a sweet smile and sat down there was a man in the room that I presumed was a proctor was sitting across from me his back to me.   
“Hello Emmy.” The man said turning around to face me and I couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Hello Agent Coulson.” I said of course he’d be here he was everywhere, I didn’t mind it though Coulson was awesome.   
“You can call me Phil Em.”  
“Well Phil if you’re here than something tells me I’m not actually taking any tests.”   
“No there is no need but I will put some results up for Ms. Potts to see.” He said and I raised my eyebrow.  
“So Pepper doesn’t know you’re here?” I asked.  
“No, neither does Mr. Stark Emily I’m here to talk to you about your birth mother.” He said sternly.  
“What about her?” I didn’t mean to sound bitter I REALLY didn’t but I was.  
“She and the man she was living with were found murdered.” I was very surprised. I hadn’t heard a thing about anyone being murdered on the news.  
“Karma is a bitch. So why are you telling this and does dad know?” I asked.  
“No we decided to let you choose to tell your father about this Emily this wasn’t an ordinary murder and we have beliefs that whoever did it may come after you.” He said sternly.  
“So how did it happen? You know since you’re so concerned about my safety and all.” I said sarcastically I was always a bit suspicious of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“We’re not sure who murdered your mother and the case is a level 5 classification you’re only a level 1. That however is beside the point Ms. Stark I am here to simply inform you what has happen and tell you that a guard is going to be assigned to watch over you. Whether you choose to tell your father or not is completely up to you.” Coulson said. The was a lot different for Coulson than it was for me if I tell my dad I will probably never be a loud to leave the house ever or I could get someone to stalk me.  
“We’re not telling Tony.” I said “I’ll deal with a government stalker.”  
“I’ll see you soon Ms. Stark. By the way training starts in an hour.” Coulson said with a nod before leaving the room. I put my face in my hands and groaned loudly things were never easy, I was never going to have a simple normal life and I probably need to learn to live with that soon.  
I sat and waited for my trainer as I was instructed to do. It was Stark Industries policies that the interns would be trained by people that currently had the job and who they would be working with and once you were assigned you were stuck with them, and mine well mine was currently running late. I was spinning around in one of the chairs.  
“Miss Potts? As in the new CEO’s niece, I probably should’ve guessed that earlier. I knew that name rang a bell.” Wade said looking down at a sheet of paper he held. “I’m your new partner!”   
“Call me Emily so where do we start Mr. Wilson.” I said with a smile hoping that he was going to be fun to work with.  
“Filing! And call me Wade” Wade cheered and led me to the filing room and I groaned seeing rows of cabinets. You would have thought that The Tony Stark Iron Man of all people would just put everything on a hard drive but no they wanted hard copies to.  
“I am covered in paper cuts.” I groaned throwing my bag on the couch “And how do you wear this stuff Pepper?” I adjusted my skirt slightly.  
“I happen to love what I wear” Pepper quipped from the kitchen. “Are you done packing Emmy we leave for Monaco in 3 days.”  
Exactly 4 days later we were sitting at some fancy race in Monaco. We were all dressed up, Pepper had me in a lovely pale blue dress. We walked around the room greeting people Pepper running over some stuff for Tony and Happy followed behind with some kind of Iron man briefcase my father had made. Natalie was there as well much to the surprise of Pepper and I my dad had hired her. I ended up sitting at the table alone with her as the others went to get drinks.  
“Oh how I love a bunch of rich people gathering around talking about their money.” I said sarcastically.  
“You are a rich person too Emily.” Natalie said with a chuckle.  
“Not by choice” I said smiling “So Natalie you’re working with Pepper now right?”  
“Yes I am Mr. Stark thought I’d be great for the position.” She answered I couldn’t help but be kind of nervous about this there was a good chance she’d either sleep with Tony or find out I was his kid. Neither was a thrilling option.   
“Have you seen Tony? I left him with Hammer a bit ago and I haven’t seen him.” Pepper asked sitting next to me.  
“No I haven’t” We both just shrugged it off he ran off quite a bit when we were all out like this. That was until he appeared on one of the screens in a racing outfit. I couldn’t help but grin and Pepper and Natalie seemed kind of panicked.


End file.
